


the sweet distraction

by Jenfly



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drama, Getting Together, I think?, M/M, RPF, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: What are you waiting for?





	the sweet distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a new fic as this has been originally posted on tumblr but I decided I could also post this here.

The sound leaving from Red Special sounded like a cat that had been tortured far too long and Brian cursed under his breath as they all stopped playing altogether. There were loud, frustrated sighs filling the room right after, telling Brian how displeased the others were.

”Jesus Brian, what’s wrong with you?” Fred’s voice was dramatically higher as he turned to look at Brian. Brian swallowed nervously, not sure what he should say. Fred’s eyes were clearly trying to bore a hole in him, but there was a gleam of concern, too, if we wasn’t completely mistaken.

”Sorry. I was… distracted,” he muttered, speaking the truth.

”Well, care to tell us what’s so distracting, then?”

Brian’s eyes widened and he took a quick glance at Roger who was sitting behind his drumkit, looking at him a little bit curious. How could he say that the very reason he was distracted was because of the person behind the drums? Or more like because of his voice, in fact, but he surely couldn’t say that.

”I… uhm…”

Freddie rolled his eyes, shaking his head and John was tapping the body of the bass with his fingers, clearly impatient.

”I don’t…” Brian tried but the words just didn’t come out.

”Maybe we just take a little break and try again then. It seems that Brian needs to clear his head first.”

Brian let out a sigh, thanking the drummer in his mind for saving his ass, but as his eyes found Roger’s own, he felt the dread rising within him. The curiosity was still there, but there was also something else. Something that he couldn’t quite read. And of course there was that damned small smirk hinting that Roger might know more than he said.

”Fine, maybe the break will help. But if it doesn’t I swear that - -” Fred didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as Roger interrupted him.

”I’ll try to get him to talk.”

Fred raised his brows as he eyed Brian and Roger in turn.

”Good luck with that.”

With a little hand wave Fred turned to John, who had just put down his bass, and set a hand on his shoulder. ”Let’s go, so that Roger can hopefully work on his magic and get Brian to play properly again.”

Roger let out a light chuckle as he and Brian watched the two walking to the door.

”I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be.”

John pushed the door open, walking out, but Fred stopped and turned around a smile on his lips. ”I know, my dear,” he said, winking. Roger just flashed Fred a smug smile, causing the singer to roll his eyes before turning and leaving without saying another word.

Brian was expecting silence to fill the room after the door had closed but apparently Roger wanted to go straight to the point.

”You know you’re not hiding it very well?”

”Hiding what?” Brian tried playing dumb, mentally kicking himself for it. The look Roger gave him was warning and he knew that he was fucked. Then Roger finally stood up and set his drumsticks aside and Brian considered it was best that he would put Red Special away, too.

His hands were shaking as he set the guitar safely on the stand and he drew in a few deep breaths, hoping it would ease his nervousness. His gaze stayed on his precious guitar but from the corner of his eye he could see Roger approaching him.

”You really think I haven’t noticed it?” Roger asks with a hint of amusement in his voice, stopping close to Brian. Brian’s heart decided to make a few extra jumps in his chest as he finally turned to face Roger, only to be welcomed with drummer’s smile and piercing blue eyes.

”It took a while before I realized it, but now…” Roger started, lowering his voice and stepping closer to Brian. ”I’m pretty sure what has been distracting you.”

Brian stared at Roger with wide eyes, mouth falling open, a little breath escaping into the air. Roger’s smile turned to a smirk and he lifted his hand on Brian’s chest, leaning a little bit closer and Brian was sure he forgot how to breathe.

”So, you really like my voice, don’t you?” Roger whispered, low and raspy, the gaze in his eyes challenging and luring. The shivers ran down Brian’s spine and suddenly the air around felt a lot hotter. He cursed in his mind, trying not to show how much of an effect Roger’s voice had on him but he failed miserably. His hands were now shaking even more, his breathing was ragged and he was completely frozen on the spot, staring at his gorgeous bandmate. He knew he was screwed and so did Roger.

The drummer looked so pleased as he tapped Brian’s chest with his fingers and drew his bottom lip between his teeth. Brian couldn’t help but follow the slow movement as Roger’s teeth scraped over the lip, freeing it, and it was clear what Roger was trying to do. Something flashed in Roger’s eyes but before Brian could analyze it Roger had grabbed the front of his shirt, forcing him to lean down, and whispered to his ear.

”Come on Brian, just admit it.”

** _Holy fuck._ **

The sound leaving from Brian’s mouth was more like a moan than a sigh as sparkles coursed through his body, igniting the fire that had been smoldering within him for a whole time. His hands found their place on Roger’s hips, grip tight as he pushed him a little bit farther away from him. The smugness had now reached Roger’s eyes as he chuckled utterly pleased, continuing to push Brian’s buttons.

”Well… What are you waiting for?”

It was all Brian needed before lifting his another hand to Roger’s neck and pulling in into a searing kiss. Roger melted against him immediately, allowing Brian to devour his lips thoroughly. Brian’s heart was thrumming in his chest, the flames consuming his every cell and drowning him in warmth. Roger held on to Brian’s shirt as if his life depended on it as his lips moved against Brian’s in desperate dance. It was frantic and they barely gasped for air, but eventually it came needed and they pulled back, panting.

Gently Brian leaned his forehead against Roger’s while slowly caressing the drummer’s neck with his fingers. Roger let go of Brian’s shirt and his hands fell to Brian’s sides. Brian closed his eyes, focusing on breathing evenly and the warmth of Roger. Bit by bit the flames inside him weakened, leaving behind a little, pleasant tingle. He could feel Roger’s breath on his face as the drummer let out a long sigh.

The sudden sound of clatter startled them both and they pulled apart, turning to face the door that soon opened and Fred peeked inside.

”Great, you two are still alive. How did it go, Rog?” the singer asked as he stepped inside, John following right after him. Brian and Roger shared a meaningful glance and the smug smile made its way back on Roger’s lips.

”It went perfectly.”

Fred raised his brows, curious look in his eyes.

”So you really got Brian to talk?”

”Well, there was talking…” Roger started, smirking and turning his gaze to Brian, winking at him. ”But I also got a very _physical_ proof of the matter,” he continued and Brian felt his cheeks heating up as silence filled the room. The confusion was visible in Fred’s eyes as he looked at him and Roger in turn, and Brian could basically hear how the singer was trying to get his head around of what he had just heard. John, on the other hand, was smiling knowingly and Brian was sure he had already figured out what had happened between him and Roger.

It took a minute or two more when the realization finally seemed to dawn on Fred and he shook his head, smiling.

”Well, I guess it was about time you two sorted everything out. But I’m curious what exactly caused all of this?”

Roger’s smile turned even more smug and his next words made Brian want to disappear underground and stay there forever.

”Apparently my voice is a huge turn on for certain people.”

There was a moment of silence as Fred and John stared at them – or mostly at Brian, much to his discomfort – with surprise.

”Okay, I think that was enough information for now,” Fred stated then and Brian felt relief wash over him. ”It’s time to get back to playing and find out if Brian can still play.”

That feeling of relief was short-lived and the previous nervousness came back like a flood. His gaze followed Roger who was already walking back behind his drums and their eyes met when the drummer sat down. He offered Brian a sweet smile as he picked up his drumsticks and started to twirl them in his hands.

With a nod to Roger and a sigh, Brian turned to take his Lady from the stand.

”Are you ready, Brian?”

He lifted his gaze up to Fred and nodded.

”Okay, let’s do this!”

Brian took a deep breath.

\- - -

_1, 2, 3, 4._

\- - -

This time he didn’t mess up.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. ^__^ You can also find me on tumblr, @queensilveryrog.


End file.
